ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Bug Jar
The Bug Jar is a to EX Arc on Creation Voltion: Omniverse. Hypnosis Perodua Alza SR, Ben and Perodua Alza Hybrid EX is a attacking to Black Knight. "Do something!" Ben said. "You give me alone, you forever nanite?" Black Knight said when is a Omega form is evolved into Omega Black Knight. "That is a was she?" Ben said. EPIC THEME SONG! "You gonna something is like Alpha." Ben said. Black Knight turned into any machines like Rex. "That everyone to released, it want to call me...E.V.O Knight!" Black Knight said. "No way!" Ben said. E.V.O Black Knight forms the Smack Hands to punching Ben and transformed into Rath. "Rath something! That even to used everything, only want is a Caesar not?" E.V.O Black Knight said. "Lemme tell ya somethin' E.V.O! Nobody cannot to use everything can nanite!" Ben said. "These, turned back!" Perodua Alza SR said. E.V.O Black Knight forms the Blast Caster and wrapped Perodua Alza SR from his bodykit. "You are, where is Meta-Nanites!" E.V.O Black Knight said. "Caesar!" Ben said and timed out. "What?" Perodua Alza Hybrid EX said. Perodua Alza Hybrid EX years old that even to Perodua Alza EX is a 56-years old, Ben is a 20-years old. "No way." Perodua Alza Hybrid EX said. Although Perodua Alza Hybrid EX is a nanite abilities at Ben and hugs Rex back to Omega-1 Nanite. "OMEGA-1 NANITE! YOU GIVE ME UP ALONE!" Perodua Alza Hybrid EX yelled. Ben he shot beam at Perodua Alza Hybrid EX using Omega-1 Nanite and evolved into Perodua Alza Hybrid EX's Altered Form. "What is that? Perodua Alza Hybrid EX is Altered Form and Origin Form that because like Giratina." Ben said. When Ben shocks by E.V.O Black Knight. "Impossible!" Said the unnamed altered form. When, it was Perodua Alza Hybrid EX's Altered Form. "Do something! Black Knight, you never miminum!" Perodua Alza Hybrid EX's Altered Form said. Although even to Perodua Alza Hybrid EX's Altered Form is shock by E.V.O Black Knight. "Ha. Perfect." Meanwhile...when it is there Perodua Alza Advanced Version EX, Gwen, Tetrax, and then Perodua Myvi Elegance EX to even shock and take the pod. "Where... you while?" Rex said that trapped the pod. "Are you something." Ben said that trapped the pod. He looks Ben's team appeared. "With the Altered Form and Origin Form is a Omega-1 Nanite." Perodua Alza Hybrid EX's Altered Form said and advented at the pod. "You everything!" Gwen said. "Mmm... Hah! Perodua Alza Hybrid EX's Altered Form can invisible into the Shadow Force." Rex said. "Not more!" Perodua Alza Hybrid EX's Altered Form advented. "Why?" Rex said. "Are you stupid!" Gwen said but glowed pink he cannot to use mana powers. "Oh man?" Perodua Alza Hybrid EX's Altered Form advented and used Superhuman Vision to can use it but shocks them. "Are you something!" Rex said. Although Perodua Alza Hybrid EX's Altered Form is into Perodua Alza Hybrid EX's Origin Form that once again. "You must to something!" Perodua Alza Hybrid EX's Origin Form advented. "I'm trying to Kevin, i'm phone call!" Ben said. Evenwhile, is a Piscciss Volann and then Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX (1/2 Galvanic Mechamorph is a alternate timeline and 1/2 Piscciss Volann) to water away. "Get it water, you must to water pod." Said the Water creature. "Water...pod?" Said the Piscciss Volann. "Do water pod?" Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX advented and said. It was Water Knight. "You take the water pod." Water Knight said. Water Knight shot a beam at Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX and hitting him. "Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX, do something!" Said the Piscciss Volann. "You only me." Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX is released. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX years old, at the Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 EX on 60-years old, that Piscciss Volann on Ripjaws's species. "You better." Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX said. "No, you want to need is can Pyke can dead. You can something, it's called me... Omega-1 Nanite!" Said the Piscciss Volann. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX is a Omega-1 Nanite at the Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX evolved into Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX's Normal Form. "Mmm. That is like Deoxys?" Said the Piscciss Volann. "Impossible!" Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX's Normal Form said. "What?!" Said the Piscciss Volann. Water Knight shot beam at the Piscciss Volann and Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX's Normal Form that like Retaliator shot beam at Upgrade from shock, and in Destroy All Aliens ''in the alongside. "Everything, perfect." Water Knight said. ''Continued later...